Dark Shadows: Book 1
by Blue-Raven11
Summary: When Percy and his best friend Noah run away from camp they are found by Chaos. They spend centuries loyally by his side before he sends them to the place they dreaded the most. Earth. I hope you guys enjoy! Zoe/OC and Percy/Artemis.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of The End

******A/N: Don't kill me guys but I had a great Idea for a Chaos story with the main characters an OC of mine and Percy Jackson after a bit of an unorthodox betrayal. You will meet the OC in this chapter and I hope you like him. He just came to me in a dream (At least a day dream in math class). I hope you like him and I am working on the next chapter for the Son of Hope and Death. Love You Guys And Enjoy! :)**

******RANKS:**

******BLUE (PERCY): GENERAL OF CHAOS**

******SHADOW (NOAH): BLUE'S SECOND IN COMMAND**

******NIGHTSHADE (ZOE): BLUE'S SECOND IN COMMAND**

******ONLY PEOPLE IN THIS CHAPTER OTHER THAN NUMERO UNO: CHAOS**

******UNKNOWN POV:**

**You will most likely think I am crazy after I tell you this story… the sad part is that the ones that believe me will be the ones in danger. It all started one day many years ago that I left the one safe haven for people like me to follow the betrayed one. He is known now as "Blue" but only I know his true name. His name is Perseus Jackson and this story starts at his hearts end. **

******Approximately 9000 years ago: PERCY'S POV:**

**I'm finally back at camp after Athena sent me on a secret quest to prove my worth to her and gain her permission to marry the love of my life, Annabeth Chase. I was going to the beach to get the wring from Delphin who would be delivering it to me from my fathers forges where Tyson made it.**

**As I made my way down to the water I saw a blond haired girl making out with a black haired boy on the beach a little ways away. I just smiled and shook my head thinking of all the times me and annabeth had done the same thing. Speaking of Annabeth I saw her marching along the sand towards the couple angrily.**

**As I was about to go over and see what was going on I heard my girlfriend yell at the top of her lungs "MICHAEL! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH THIS SKANKY BITCH! I WAS ABOUT TO COME TELL YOU I WAS FINALLY OVER YOUR IDIOTIC BROTHER WHEN I SEE YOU KISSING THIS BITCH! WE'RE OVER!" as she stomped away the words hit me. I spent three months on a quest FOR THIS BITCHES MOTHER AND SHE CHEATS ON ME WHILE I'M GONE!**

**As I was thinking this a hurricane started to form around me while tornadoes came from the sea and started to destroy everything. Before I could regain control of my self I had already destroyed the Aphrodite cabin (I don't regret that much) and the Athena cabin. Parts of the woods were uprooted and destroyed and there were giant trenches everywhere the tornadoes touched down.**

**I was disgusted with myself for losing control of my powers and ran to my cabin to quickly pack some essentials and write a note to Chiron to apologize for destroying the cabins and that I cannot stay at camp anymore. I then hightailed it out of there and ran to the camps borders not knowing that there was a certain son of Thanatos following him.**

******NOAH'S POV: (FINALLY!)**

**As I watched one of the few good demigods in the world run away from camp I decided to follow him. I quickly unsheathed my night black wings and flew into the sky to watch Percy from a birds eye view. I know what you're thinking and you are like "Why is this kid running from camp?" to answer your question I hate it at that infernal camp. Percy's half brother Michael and his band of Ares children or other bullies would always beat me. I would of stood up to them but I am only 14 while most of them are 17 or 18 and they told me that if I didn't take it they would find my sister and rape and beat her. I couldn't let that happen.**

**As Percy got farther and farther away from camp my wings started to get tired. Thankfully it would be dark soon and Percy would hopefully camp for the night. As I thought that he stopped in a clearing and started to set up everything. I waited until he had a fire started to land in the shadows behind him and slowly walked out.**

**Before I knew what hit me I was on my back with Anaklusmos at my throat and an angry Percy Jackson staring at me. Once he realized it was me he quickly sheathed his sword before helping me up and looking at me expectantly. I just told him simply "I'm coming with you Perce and you can't stop me." while he just looked at me thoughtfully for a second and then turned back to the fire and sat down heavily. "Fine… you can stay with me but you are going to have to keep up, understand?" he said with his back to me.**

**"****Yes" I said.**

******PRESENT TIME: STILL NOAH'S POV:**

**I was pulled out of my thoughts when my best friend shot an arrow at my head. "Hey Shadow! Get your head in the game!" she yelled while continuously shooting arrows at me. I just chuckled and started to dodge them effortlessly. This is what you get when you befriend a dangerous girl. And I would give anything to never lose it. **

**Because I have a crush on the eternal man hater... Zoe Nightshade. **

**********A/N: What do you think. I know I love it and I only just started it. I think I will start on the next chapter now. I want 5 positive reviews if you guys want the next chapter to go up. This is not blackmail but my inner Noah coming out. Okay I love you guys and I can't wait to read your reviews. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Return

******A/N: What do you think. I know I love it and I only just started it. I think I will start on the next chapter now. I want 5 positive reviews if you guys want the next chapter to go up. This is not blackmail but my inner Noah coming out. Okay I love you guys and I can't wait to read your reviews. BYE!**

******A/N: Here is the next chapter guys. I decided to be nice and just update again. I got a review that I really liked.**

******xxStrangleMexx: I like the OC. Thanatos sons are not seen often in fan fiction. It's even rarer for them to be a main character. I like it.**

******And to you sir I say that I agree. Thats why I made Noah a son of Thanatos and not a son of Hades. I love Hades but I feel that I could expand more on unique powers for Noah and also weapons and armor. It is also a little over done with original characters in the big three. I am going to make minor god OC's in this story quite often since I think that they are not brought up often. Also I am making Michael from the first chapter a son of Heracles because I hate that guy and I feel that I will enjoy a son of Heracles being the antagonist.**

******Anyway.. on to the story!**

******RANKS:**

******BLUE (PERCY): GENERAL OF CHAOS**

******SHADOW (NOAH): BLUE'S SECOND IN COMMAND**

******NIGHTSHADE (ZOE): BLUE'S SECOND IN COMMAND**

******MOONLIGHT (CALYPSO): LEAD HEALER**

******HEARTH (LUCAS): ADOPTED SON OF HESTIA AND SPY COMMANDER.**

******ONLY PEOPLE IN THIS CHAPTER OTHER THAN NUMERO UNO: CHAOS**

******NOAH'S POV: (THIS WILL BE THE MAIN POV THROUGH THE WHOLE OF THE STORY. I WILL HAVE PERCY TALK AND HE WILL HAVE HIS MOMENTS IN THE LIGHT BUT I FEEL THAT IT WILL BE WRITTEN BETTER WITH THIS POV THROUGHOUT THE STORY.)**

**Because I have a crush on the eternal man hater… Zoe Nightshade.**

**I didn't mean for it to happen but it just did. After being best friends for three millennia your feelings for them grow. The only kink in our relationship is that she is still a hunter at heart and so this relationship can never be. I will just be stuck admiring her beautiful onyx eyes and her luscious black hair. I hate my brain!**

******ZOE'S POV:**

**"****Hey death breath! Chaos needs us!" When Chaos asked us where Shadow was I volunteered to go find him. I only did it because he is my best friend though! Not because of his not overly tan but just tan enough skin or gorgeous chocolate brown eyes that showed his every emotion or his wavy brown hair that smelled like the soil after rain. "****_No Zoe you're not supposed to think these things about a mere boy"_****My brain told me but I just replied that I'm not a hunter anymore. That was 9000 years ago and I can find happiness if I want.**

**I turned back to Shadow and saw him walking towards the gates of the park we were in. Chaos's city takes the form of whatever city he wants except cleaner and more efficient. Usually it is in the form of Manhattan though because Chaos likes for this place to remind his adopted son of home. Blue doesn't talk much but we all know that he is a hero. Perhaps he is greater than my friend Percy Jackson but he died millennia ago so we will never know. As we made our way down the street to the empire state building members of Chaos's army would bow to us. We always tell them that the only one they have to bow to is Chaos but they take respect very seriously and they have a high amount of respect for the members of the elite team.**

**Once we arrived in the Empire State Building we walked up to the portal and put our hands on the sensor for access to Chaos's palace. Once we stepped through the portal we experienced a sort of flashing and arrived at the entrance to Chaos's palace. We made our way through the almost empty halls to the entrance of the throne room. As we walked in we heard someones announce "It took you long enough!".**

******BLUE/PERCY'S POV:**

**"****It took you long enough!" announced Lady Chaos.**

**I don't know what this meeting was for but I know it wasn't good when I noticed Chaos giving me "discreet" looks while we waited for Zoe and Noah. I just waited patiently for her to start telling us the mission she has assigned us. She looked sadly at me and Noah before she told us "Camp Halfblood is in trouble. Gaia has sided with Tartarus and Erebus to eliminate the gods. They will need your help Blue, and yours Shadow. You shall take the elites along with Tinker and Dove. I'm sorry boys."**

**"****But Mother…" I started but she just gave me a glare that said this was not up for discussion. I just sighed and told the rest of the elites to go pack. I turned to Noah and gave him a look that said we will need to meet later before I opened a portal to my room and vanished. I walked over to the dummy in the corner of the room with a picture of Michael taped to the front and pulled out my trusty sword Μαύρος Θάνατος or Black Death. ********(go to google images and type in Dragonbane Sword for an image) ****I started to cut the dummy to shreds. In several swift movements I chopped off its arms and head. I let out a scream and used my powers from Chaos to open up a small black hole in the middle of the dummy until it collapsed unto itself. I fell to my knees and sobbed, the motion of my shoulders shaking gave you the only indication of my cries. I never wanted to go back there… go back to ****__****HER****!**

******CHAOS'S POV:**

**As I heard my son's scream of rage I opened a portal to his door and stood outside knowing that they would be here soon. With my godly hearing I could hear him sobbing and I knew that if anyone went in now not only would they know Blue's true name, but they would also see how broken their leader was. As I felt Shadow appear in the room and Zoe appear in front of me I knew they heard his scream. I turned to Zoe and said "Let Shadow care for him. There is nothing you can do now Zoe." she just looked at me helplessly before walking away. As I opened another portal back to the throne room I could hear the end of the two boys discussion and i sounded like this, "Perce, I know you don't want to see Ann… ****__****HER****. But if you don't save them…"**

**"****Who will?"**

******1 HOUR LATER: NOAH'S POV:**

**"****_Lord Shadow" _****said the AI on the ship ****"****_We are arriving at the place you call "Camp Halfblood" at the landmark known as the big house." _****"****thank you JARVIS ********(I just had to, ya know) ****you can shut down for now but in 15 minutes return to Lady Chaos." I said to empty space before there was a loud hiss and the bay doors opened to allow us to exit the ship before it flew off again. Camp Halfblood looked the same as usual with the old cabins except the Big House was a nice forest green. No one would know who any of us are as we were all wearing a cloak of our favorite color with Percy in a sea green cloak, Zoe in a silver cloak, Lucas in a mousy brown cloak, Dove in a pink cloak, Tinker in a red orange cloak, and myself in a black cloak. Chiron walked up to us looking the same as ever except for his beard which he has grown out quite a lot. He eyed us all carefully before asking the most important question of the century! (note the sarcasm, I tend to use it a lot) "Who are you?"**

**Percy stepped forward and said simply that we are a part of Lady Chaos's council and that we were going to go to our cabin now. Chiron gave us a weird look before stating "Lady Chaos? But she is just a myth who faded long ago." Percy took a step away before saying "Goodbye Chiron." We walked to a spot in front of Poseidon's and Zeus's cabins before placing a small tent on the ground and saying a quick phrase in Ancient Greek and it grew into a medium size tent on the outside, but on the inside it was a two story cabin with baby blue walls and white furniture.**

**He turned to us and gave us each a key to a room, the only ones sharing a room was Dove and Tinker since they are the only ones married. He then turned around and shut the door to his room before locking it.**

**I can already tell that we are all just going to love it here.**

**********A/N: I didn't necessarily love the ending but it will have to do. Hopefully I will have a new chapter up tomorrow. Again guys I need a pairing. I'm thinking of Pertemis or Perlia but for all those that want Percabeth I'm sorry, I know there ment to be but she broke his heart into 3 billion pieces and I don't know if she will even live past chapter 10. Okay then I need names for weapons for Zoe and Shadow and a pairing for Percy. R&R guys and I love poptarts!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Surprise

**A/N: Another chapter for you guys. I like writing but not as much as I like reviews! I hope you enjoy the new chapter and are liking the story as much as I am. I'm also making a few changes. The Void (Where Percy stayed these last years) has a different time than Earth. While Percy was gone for 9000 years it has only been 9 years on Earth. It will help with the character development and It will also make it so that a lot of characters can still remember Percy and still be alive. There you guys go with that new information.**

**P.S. Percy doesn't know about the time difference yet!**

**PERCY'S POV:**

It was so hard to just ignore Chiron like that. Even after 9000 years I still see him as a father figure. I wanted so bad to just reveal myself but I couldn't… not yet anyway. I need to know what the gods and campers think of Percy Jackson before I can reveal myself. At least Michael and Annabeth are dead by now. It's been 9000 years and theres no way they could be alive right? Wrong… as I took a walk through camp so I could destroy some dummies in the Arena I saw them. Together laughing and torturing a poor kid. I just watched as Michael kicked the kid to the ground and said "Where's my present twerp! I told you that I your prince will need a present! Where is it you little magg- OOMPH!" Before he could finish the sentence I raced over and punched him in the stomach knocking him away from the kid. I usually wouldn't stand up for a camp kid but the little boy looked like Nico, he must be a child of Hades.

Michael stood and glared at me while Annabeth raced over to help him up. He coughed up a little blood and to my surprise it was golden. The little twerp is immortal. The Olympian's must have lowered their standards. Michael blindly charged me with a dirty, blunt sword that looked slightly familiar. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind when he brought a clumsy overhead hit towards my shoulder. I just stepped to the side and then grabbed his wrist when he was off balance I the twisted it behind his back while disarming him at the same time. I grabbed his falling sword and hit him in the temple effectively knocking him out. I then turned around to the sound of a cat dying and saw Annabeth charging me with a new bronze dagger. I just knocked it away before kicking her in the shins and kneeing her in the face.

I then turned to the little boy and crouched. He looked terrified of me and I just simply asked the little boy what his name was. "It's Perseus, what's yours?" he asked. I just stared at him in wonder before replying "That's my name too, but you can't tell anyone, okay?" I laughed when he shook his head so fast that he fell over. The boy was only 9 and very hyper active. I then asked the question that I wanted to ask originally, "Why is your name Perseus?". He just smiled and replied "My daddy named me after his brother. He said that he was the greatest hero ever! but I never got to meet him." He looked sad when he said the last sentence. I then thought of something that scared me a little bit… "Who is your father Perseus?". He just looked at me funny probably wondering why I would ask him such a weird question before replying…

"My Dad's name is Nico Di' Angelo."

**NOAH'S POV:(BET YOU HATE THAT CLIFFHANGER)**

Percy appointed me and Zoe to go to Olympus and inform them of our arrival and the coming war. As we asked the guard behind the desk for the key to the 600th floor he said "More Percy Jackson fans! How many times do I have to tell you kids that there is no 600th flo- Yelp!". He never got to finish as Zoe shot an arrow right into the hole that his crossed legs made. He looked up at us before handing Zoe the key and walking to the bathroom while a little wet spot ran down his leg. I just laughed as we walked into the elevator and rocketed up to Olympus while listening to Apollo recite haikus. As we arrived at the throne room (after having most of Olympus stare at us) we heard shouting on the other side of the door. I guess the gods never change.

As we pushed open the doors we saw all the gods arguing. Hera was yelling at Zeus calling him a "Dirty stinking cheater". Demeter was clutching a box of cereal and saying weird things like "My Preciouses!" or "Gollum Gollum". I saw Apollo running around while Artemis shot arrows at him. Hades and Poseidon were laughing at Zeus. Hermes was playing a prank on a sleeping Dionysus. Aphrodite and Athena were arguing about what love really is. Ares and Hephaestus were staring at Aphrodite in her slutty outfit, drooling a little too. We just walked over to Hestia sitting calmly at the hearth and after bowing to her sat next to her. She just smiled. She is one of Lady Chaos's favorite Olympians and visits The Void often. As we sat down we were asked _an AMAZING QUESTION!_

"Who are you people?"

**A/N: How many of you hate cliffhangers as much as I do. Put it down in the comments. I'm accepting OC's so basically in the comments or in a PM put their age, gender, name, Godly Parent, looks, weapon, siblings, powers, awesomeness level, Other. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and make sure to read and review on all of my stories! I can see how many of you check this story out and it makes me kinda sad to see 100's of you check this story out and only 4 reviews. So review and you get a blueberry poptart [::]!**


End file.
